dragon's heart
by lilwolfchick200
Summary: Burai meets a girl who can help in his revenge, but he when he ends up the one needing more help how will she handle it?
1. the dragon warrior

Ch 1 the dragon warrior

Burai looked out over Tokyo a lot has changed over the years, but his vow for vengeance against the rangers had not. The soft evening wind blew across his face as he herd the door to the roof being flung open. He looked over his shoulder only to see a petit young looking women her soft green eyes clung to soft droplets as his sharp hearing could hear her words softly under the drifting wind,

"Those idiots why did they do something like that?"

Burai's attention was now at its peak as he turned towards her,

"Are you having some problems you wish to discuss?"

Casey was startled she hadn't noticed Burai standing beside her,

"Don't you know it's rude to listen in on conversations sir?"

Did she just call him sir? Judging by her build she was probably only a few years younger then him before he was put into suspended animation. Burai walked up to her the high sun reflecting off her red hair. A foreigner. Casey leaned against the railing,

"Why don't you tell me what brings you hear it's obviously something or someone has angered you."

Casey gave a soft sigh to object but once her eyes met his she suddenly felt as though she could trust him and would understand,

"I just moved here a few days ago from America and because I'm a foreigner I'm not treated well here, but I met these guys that said I could stay with them, and one of them apparently had an attraction to me very quickly but wasn't sure how to act on it so his friends decide to set us up on a date, but in the end it turned out to be nothing more then a strong friendship."

Burai could detect slight anger in Casey's voice when she mentioned the friends and became curious.

"Who are these guys that upset you?"

"I know one of them is named Geki…."

Burai cut her off at the sound of the name.

"Geki, you know him and the zyurangers?!"

Casey was taken back by Burai's sudden anger, she brought her eyes down only to catch the sight of a green gem on what looked to be a piece of metal in the shape of a dragon's head and slowly backed away,

"You're the dragon ranger Burai."

Burai jumped imminently to a fighting stance ready to defend himself,

"You finally figured it out, but don't think you can beat me in battle."

Casey dropped to one knee, lowering her head in his direction,

"I have no intention of fighting you prince Burai, I merely wished to meet you in person and ask that you help me get back at the rangers for what they did.

Burai was shocked by what had just happened; he stepped forwards and placed his hand on her shoulder,

""You can stand up I won't hurt you."

Casey stood up making eye contact with the dragon warrior in front of her,

"You know my name, but what is yours?"

"My name is Casey."

"Casey, if what you said is true as well was the actions you took after hearing my name I'm to assume you understand my views toward Geki and the Zyurangers?"

Casey nodded as Burai took her hand in his,

"Would you be willing to help me in my vengeance?"

Casey held onto Burai's hand.

"I'd be honored to help you."

"Then you can stay with me for now."


	2. false promises

Ch 2 false promises

Ch 2 false promises

Casey walked up to the dragon warrior standing by the ocean's shore, the wind blowing his dark hair across his face. The air was thick with the smell of salt. All this time by Burai's side and the only thing that seemed to always be on his mind was revenge against Geki. She reached out to grasp his shoulder but was cut short when she herd the sound of a high shrill voice,

"Would you like a way to help with your vengeance dragon ranger?"

Casey and Burai turned around to see the evil sorceress known as Bandora. Burai stepped forward his defense not dropping for a second,

"I don't need your help; I will gain my vengeance on my own."

Burai walked away angrily motioning Casey to follow him but Bandora wasn't about to give up so easily,

"Hold on a moment, I know something that can help you and I guarantee it's a lot more help then that mortal girl behind you."

Casey stepped forward anger in her voice surprising Burai,

"Didn't you hear him; he doesn't need nor want your help."

Bandora turned her staff horizontal and fired an energy beam towards Casey hitting her in the stomach causing her to keel over and fall to her knees in pain,

"Watch your mouth girl this is his choice not yours."

Burai stepped forward,

"You say it will help?"

Bandora gave a wicked smirk as an evil gleam appeared in her eyes,

"I guarantee you it will make you more powerful then all the zyurangers."

Casey grasped the edge of Burai's sleeve the smooth fabric barely wrinkling at her touch,

"Burai don't listen to her you're strong with out her help."

Casey's voice was low and raspy from the blow she was dealt, Burai quickly pulled away from her grip. As Bandora now changed her target to him,

"I will now present you with the weapon that will aid you."

Burai suddenly disappeared as did Bandora as Casey was finally able to stand up and regain her breath back, _Why did he listen to her_

Burai stood in an open field wielding his new sword, Hell fried, he could feel the power infusing him the zyurangers didn't stand a chance. The sound of foot steps came to his ears. The zyurangers? No the footsteps were light and timid. A light voice made his ears perk up. The voice of the girl he knew very well by now, but it was different, softer, sadder,

"Burai, why did you go wither and except that "gift" no good can come of this, she must be up to something?"

Burai approached her and betrayal dripped from every word he spoke to her,

"Who are you to tell me how to fight and who to trust, are you not the one who follows me?"

Casey grabbed Burai by the shoulder, but he quickly pulled away as if she was lower then the dirt he walked on,

"Don't ever touch me; you have no right to show your self to me unless you can find your proper place."

Casey couldn't believe what she was hearing. Burai never spoke like that to her. She reached foe hell fried that was clasped tightly in Burai's hand but was quickly swatted away by the back of his free hand,

"You sure are a brave one. After you dare to touch you have the nerve to try to take my sword from me , you are an even bigger fool then I thought."

He gave a cold and deep laugh as he forcefully picked Casey up by the collar of her shirt and tossed her to the ground like a rag doll. He walked back up to her dirt and grass stains all over her body and clothes her collar now ripped from his grip. He pulled out hell fried and laid it against the side of Case's arm,

"I should just get rid of you here and now, you're nothing but a nuisance to me and no one would miss you if you were to die."

Casey couldn't speak or move. She could see the intensity in now cold, dark eyes. He was mad with power and vengeance and she knew talking to him was futile. Burai lifted the blade to strike as she closed her eyes not wanting to see what Burai was about to do. She felt the hilt of the sword hit her hard against her arm as Burai walked away. Casey slowly put her hand to her arm feeling the wet and sticky blood seeping from her wound and down her arm. She wanted to yell out to him, but didn't have the strength or the courage as she saw the last of the dragon warrior disappear out of sight.


	3. last hope

Ch3 last hope

Casey slowly approached the base of the Zyurangers. She wasn't sure how she was going explain her injuries, but she needed help and her only hope was them. As she reached the top pf the stairs the last of her strength finally gave out as she collapsed onto the staircase her arm barely on the flat surface. She was surprised she had made it this far, but now it hurt to so much as take it a slow, but shallow breath. Her arm was now stained pink from the last of the blood, and her cheeks streaked with tears of pain, fear, and betrayal. As she was laying there she failed to notice a young boy walk up behind her and put his hand to her forehead the rope around his neck barely moving, as the back of his yellow headband brushed across his yellow sleeve,

"Casey, what happened to you?"

Casey tried to answer Boi's question, bout found no words able to form, as she weakly shook her head showing her inability to speak. Boi understood the silent message as he called out into the long vacant hallway.

"Someone, come quick!"

The first to enter was Goshi, his height and build towering over Boi's small body frame as he looked over at who Boi had his hand resting on,

"What happened?"

Boi looked up at the tall 27 year-old man, sadness in his voice,

"I don't know, she can't even speak,"

Goshi kneeled down and gently lifted Casey's half conscious body off the ground and carried her down the hallway, her head resting against Goshi's broad shoulder. The relaxing feel of his gentle arms around her body felt and comforting as Casey drifted off into a restful state. Goshi laid her down across the bed as Boi, who had followed closely behind, spotted the cut on her arm.

"That looks bad; I'll go get the first aid kit."

Boi left the room leaving Goshi with the sleeping maiden. He rested his hand on the top pf head stroking it lovingly,

"It'll be ok Casey, you can rest now."

* * * *

She finally woke up as she sat up, slowly running her hand along her injured arm as she felt the soft bandages around her arm tied into one of Goshi's signature knot. She looked around and recognized where she was, the base. It hadn't been a dream that was Boi's voice she heard. Foot steps walking towards the room caught her attention. She turned her head to see a guy who looked about 24 with dark hair walk in. The way he carried himself you could tell he was a strong and important person, but one look into his soft eyes and you could see that he was kind and gentle. Geki gave a soft smile towards his friend,

"Good to see you're awake, Casey, are you feeling any better?"

Casey's gaze imminently dropped to the floor at the sight of Geki. How can he be so nice to her after supporting Burai? Geki could see the shame in her soft green eyes as he sat down on the edge of the bed next to her,

"Is something wrong Casey, you look troubled."

Casey couldn't hide it any longer as she suddenly felt tears swell up in her eyes leaning against Geki's shoulder,

"I betrayed you, all of you."

Geki was both shocked and confused by what he was hearing, and then remembered that she hadn't been around for some time now. He put his arm around Casey's waist and wiped the tears away with the back of his hand,

"Mind explaining a little more then that?"

Casey gave a small sniffle as she gazed into the Yamamoto prince's dark brown eyes, she couldn't hide it any longer,

"I met Burai a couple of days ago. I've been staying with him because I told him I would help him with his vengeance, but ever since he got a hold of this sword called hellfriedo he's changed, for the worse. He won't even listen to me anymore."

The tears fell faster down her cheeks as Geki leaned over and gently hugged her as she spoke, he was never one for holding a grudge especially against a dear friend,

"Don't worry Casey, you're here with us now he won't and can't hurt you any more."

Casey Returned Geki's hug feeling the red emblem over his heart pushing against her,

"I know deep down Burai is a good man who would never strike a lady without reason, promise me you'll bring him back."

Geki slowly ran his fingers down her red hair,

"I promise, the old Burai will come back, I trust what you said about my Nii-san."

Casey looked up at Geki slightly confused,

"He's your Nii-san?"

Geki nodded.

"Then I will do whatever it takes to help you."

Geki laid her back down resting her head on the pillow,

"You rest right now; after you've completely recovered then you can help us."

Casey gave a soft smile as Geki left the room. She had found good friends.


End file.
